


Necrosection

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Skullfucking, nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flug always did have a thing for blood and guts.





	Necrosection

“You’re very handsome, sir.” Flug stroked Black Hat’s bare chest. It was smooth, but not featureless. He could feel hard muscle beneath the skin, and how it changed from smooth to silky around his nipples. Flug became preoccupied with thinking about why Black Hat needed nipples at all; perhaps it just to be appear more human. He played with one absentmindedly, amused at how it stiffened. 

“Get on with it, Flug.” Black Hat laid on the makeshift operating table, mostly naked, though not against his will. He had been all too ready to entertain Flug’s little kinks, once he found out what they were, but he hated how slow the doctor was. Truly, this was mostly a small test of how willing Flug was to vivisect someone, and how much he enjoyed it. There were few things more evil than that. As part of the agreement, Black Hat had shifted into a form that was almost completely human, at least on the inside. For all intents and purposes, he was to play the part of an average human with no special abilities. 

“Of course, sir.” Flug turned to the small tray of tools beside the table and pulled on a pair of thin gloves. “Now, this may hurt.” Flug wasn’t exactly a medical doctor, but he had dissected bodies before, both in morgues and… otherwise. He decided to start with a Y-incision, selecting a scalpel from the tray.

Black Hat growled as the scalpel sank into his skin, cutting a diagonal from one collarbone to the midline of his chest, then another diagonal to the other collarbone. He felt the pain, though distantly, as his nerves were dulled from repeated shapeshifting. 

“Are you alright, sir?” Flug removed the scalpel, now dripping with thick red fluid. There wasn’t too much blood, thankfully, probably due to the fact Black Hat didn’t really seem to have a beating heart. Another incision, this time down the midline of the body. Flug didn’t press too deep, making sure to sever only the skin and subcutaneous fat. Peeling back the skin, Flug couldn’t help but sigh. The exposed muscle twitched ever so slightly, wet and shiny with reddish fluid. “Could you hold this for me… thank you, sir.” 

“Eech.” Black Hat held his own skin out of the way, pinching the flaps between finger and thumb. “Is this really necessary?” 

“Do you think I would just cut a gash in you and do as I pleased?” Flug tapped Black Hat’s abdominal wall, trying to feel for what lay under it. “Do you know if you have intestines?” Flug asked. He didn’t wait for an answer before making another incision through the muscle, pulling it apart. 

Black Hat gagged, but still held the hole open for Flug. “You do know that protractors exist, doctor.” 

“Of course. It’s too much fun to do this, though…” Flug set the scalpel aside and sank his hands into the cavity, fingers closing around a loop of intestine. He pulled it out, running it through his fingers and feeling along the tube. “Have you been eating… rocks, sir? Or bones…” The intestines came willingly from Black Hat’s body, spilling over the edge of the table and onto the floor as Flug slowly pulled them from the cavity. The doctor’s cock twitched at the sight of the soft, pink guts. They perfectly formed, exquisite specimens. He’d love to have them draped on an anatomical model.

“Don’t do that, you fool!” Black Hat wheezed. It was making him a little ill to see his insides not only being turned outside, but handled so carelessly. “Don’t put them on the dirty floor.”

Flug ignored him, instead looping the intestines around his neck and hurriedly undoing his pants. “If… I-I might try something, sir, with these…” His messy hands left bloody prints on his underwear, then bare thighs, then groin as he stroked himself. “You’re beautiful, sir.”

Black Hat clenched his teeth. He would have said the same to Flug, but he wasn’t ready to admit it. Although it was very nice to see the doctor getting worked up over the dissection. “How is it?”

“Blood is a… coagulant, so it’s sort of the opposite of a lubricant. It’s a little difficult, actually but… ah. I have an idea.” Flug threw his clothes on the floor and clambered onto the table, kneeling on Black Hat’s chest. His thighs were shaking with excitement. “Please, sir, just let me try… o-ocular coitus.”

Black Hat snorted in amusement. “You are evil, aren’t you?” He let go of his skin and removed the monocle. Behind it was a dark, empty socket. “Is it the right size?“

Flug made a little, high-pitched sound. “Oh, it’s perfect, sir, it’s absolutely beautiful.” He put one hand on the back of his boss’ head, pulling it towards his groin. “I can never get enough of this, you must try ocular penetration sometime, sir…”

Black Hat tensed as Flug penetrated the socket. It was slightly moist, a little soft with skin but hard from bone. Flug appreciated the contrast, mentally thanking his boss for allowing him to do that. “You like it, too?” he panted. The tightness of the socket didn’t allow him to thrust as fast or hard as he would have liked, but Flug did his best. He imagined the tip of his cock going in so far as to touch Black Hat’s brain, even, or farther still to push between the lines and bury himself in the the soft meat… 

That image was more than enough to send him over the edge, moaning about how good and tight Black Hat’s skull was. Flug came down from the high slowly, sitting back for a moment before climbing jelly-legged off the table.

“Now that you’ve had your fun…” Black Hat sucked his displaced organs back into his body, reforming himself into the usual shape. “I think that was a wonderful display of evil talent.”


End file.
